


Sunset

by islandgirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl/pseuds/islandgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a fond smile on Danny’s face as he looks up, one he only uses on Grace, and on rare occasions for him.  It speaks of love and amusement and affection just for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Title:**   Sunset

 **Fandom:**   Hawaii Five-0

 **Characters/Pairing:**   Steve/Danny; Grace

 **Prompt:** nightfall for [](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/profile)[**dailyfics**](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/)

 **Word Count:**  263 words

 **Disclaimer:**   All Hawaii Five-0 characters herein are the property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

*****

            The sinking sun paints the sky in a brilliant watercolor of fuchsias and oranges and violets.  Up above their heads, the first stars appear, only tiny pin dots in the velvet darkness.  The ocean seems to swallow the sun, absorbing her colors until that last of her light slips away and the night takes over. 

            There’s a slight breeze blowing, rustling the palms, a faint aroma of hibiscus in the air.  The sand between his toes is still warm from the day, as is the water as it laps at his toes.  There’s a small hand curling around his fingers, a little warm body pressing closer to his side.  He looks down at Grace, at her big smile as she points out each and every star that winks into appearance, and can’t help but smile with her.  An arm wraps around his waist from the other side and instinctually he lifts his arm so that Danny is pressed against him.  There’s a fond smile on Danny’s face as he looks up, one he only uses on Grace, and on rare occasions for him.  It speaks of love and amusement and affection just for them.

            He’s seen the sun rising over the tundra after a long, bitter cold night.  He’s seen the last shimmering rays of gold sinking down behind endless dunes of sand.  He’s watched it rise and fall from the deck of a ship, the top of a mountain, and through the dense green foliage of the jungle. 

            They were glorious in all their splendor, but none of them compare to this.

           


End file.
